Coming Clean
by animef0rlife
Summary: Makoto is in love his Haru. Haru is in a relationship. Makoto has all these emotions. Stuff happens. Smut in first and planned for later chapters, along with strong language.


(A/N: Starts off with some nice, probably terribly written smut. More notes at the end. Enjoy!)

Coming Clean

Chapter 1

 _Makoto's POV_

 _Haru's lips were sealed around his thick member, his mouth moving along the length of the hard obstruction in his mouth. As he gave hard sucks to the throbbing flesh, loud noises of pleasure slipped through Makoto's lips. "Thank god we're home alone," was all Makoto could think as Haru's mouth did sinful things to him. The boys hand accompanied his mouth and in a matter of minutes, he had Makoto moaning and pleading loudly for his release. He ached for it. It was right there; Makoto could feel the heat coiling in his lower abdomen. With a loud moan, he released the pent up pleasure, his cum seeping into Haru's mouth. The said boy sucked and swallowed until Mako was spent. With an uncharacteristic smirk, Haru pulled off of Mako, his blue eyes deep with lust._

" _My turn." He whispered sensually before climbing onto Makoto._

Makoto woke up, his hips thrusting into his mattress, a rapidly cooling wet spot on the front of his boxers. He stilled his body and let out a disappointed sigh. This was the third dream he had had of Haru this week. He was surely going to hell. Having sexual fantasies of his best friend? His best friend who was in a relationship, nonetheless. He sat up in his bed, carding a hand through his bed-messy hair before glancing over at his clock. His alarm clock would go off in thirty minutes so he saw no reason to try and get more sleep. He drug himself off the bed and rid himself of his soiled boxers, making his way to the bathroom. About an hour and a half later, he was ready for school. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and each twin a hug before he made his way from his home, walking the short distance to Haru's house. He felt dirty for thinking of Haru like that. Maybe it was just because he was the only gay man he knew, Mako tried to reason with himself. Haru had never really came out, but as soon as tall, muscular, breath-takingly handsome and charming Wakashi Taichi, Haru was all about boys. Taichi joined the swim team and everything else went downhill from there. Not only did it throw off their perfect balance, Makoto had to watch as his best friend was stolen from him in more than one way. Makoto tried not to be bitter about him, but it was definitely hard.

He arrived to Haru's home, not even bothering to use the front door, as he knew Haru would still be in the bath. He made his way up to Haru's bathroom after letting himself into the side door. He hummed a small tune, giving a few warning knocks before he stepped into the bathroom. "Morning Haru-chan." He sang as he grabbed a towel, making his way over to the bathtub. He held out his large hand, making sure to grip the small, wet one extra tight so he wouldn't slip. Makoto desperately tried to ignore the electricity he felt when their skin slid together.

"Drop the –chan." Haru muttered, devoid of any emotion as he stood and silently stepped from the tub, taking the towel from the others out-stretched hand. "I've got to make breakfast." He gave Makoto a nod, not bothering to wait for Mako's usual complaint of how they'd be late before he went down to the kitchen, the towel on top of his sopping wet head.

Half an hour later, much to Makoto's dismay, they were headed to school. Thankfully, they weren't late as they stepped onto campus, a good ten minutes between them and the first bell. Makoto listened as Haru talked of the pool and water, adding in that they should add a few more practices, reasoning it with the fact that they had a tournament this next weekend. Mako snorted softly; he knew that Haru only wanted the extra practices so he could swim in his beloved pool some more. Makoto smiled as Nagisa approached them, Rei being pulled by said short, honey-haired boy. Mako tried to hide his disappointment, obviously failing after receiving a knowing glance from Rei, as Teichi joined the group of them. Mako didn't know why he had ever confided in Rei, but part of him wished he hadn't. Keeping it to himself would have been much easier.

The five chatted for the few minutes they had before classes began. Well, four of them, since Makoto spent most of the conversation glaring daggers into Taichi who had his arm wrapped affectionately around Haru, the smaller boy casually leaning into his side. The sound of the bell calling them to class broke Makoto's trance. He sighed quietly to himself and waved to the rest of the boys before he made his way to his first class. He knew exactly what his feelings were. He wasn't just fantasizing about Haru due to the lack of any other homosexual men in his life, he was fantasizing about him because he was in love with him.

He was in love with his best friend, and he desperately wished he wasn't.

(A/N: Kind of a short chapter, oops. Hopefully I'll be about to write more next time. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I plan on this being a multi-chapter fic, so I will put out the second chapter either later this week or early next week. Review and let me know how it was! {Also, that is the first time I've written blow job smut, sorry if it was only sub-par})


End file.
